


How Deep Is Your Love?

by Lissabee34



Category: 69 Eyes, Children of Bodom, HIM (Band), Reckless Love (Band), Santa Cruz (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissabee34/pseuds/Lissabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Love on the Finnish rock music scene~</p>
<p>  Children of Bodom, 69 Eyes, HIM, Santa Cruz, Reckless Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Deep Is Your Love?

It's funny how time changes everything. It wasn't so long that I had moved to Seattle to live with my cousin - on my father's side, Martha, after my father's death. Preceded by the death of my mother years ago. And I had lost touch with my mother's family even though most of them still lived in St. Louis. So, there wasn't anything that was keeping me there. I had no social life to speak of - dating wise. I had to get out of that town. I had only recently reconnected with Martha, who had moved to Seattle basically out of college. And I know it sounds stupid to a lot of people…But, I've made a lot of great friends via the internet over most of my adult life. That's a social life in this day and age. Those friendships were..are...my life line.

Through Martha's somewhat odd connections with the music business - she once worked security at a Danzig gig. And now was somewhat of nightclub promotions magnate in the Seattle scene. Through her - I was able to get a small behind the scenes job - production manager assistant- at first. Funny how neither of was originally thinking of this field even though we both loved music. She was an economics major in college and had worked in the video game business. I originally got an associates' degree in graphic design. I later went back to school to get the degree I always wanted in music business management. Although I started off as the events coordinator for one tiny Seattle joint that gradually eventually grew from local to national to now international. But, more about that another time. 

A few years later, when I got the call from my boss that -as a newly appointed production manager's assistant for the company- I had to fly to motherfucking Hel…no not that hell…Hel as in Helsinki in motherfucking, Finland in the middle of the goddamn winter. I was less than pleased. I mean I've always loved winter. Now….ARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Not so much…fuck my life!!

Apparently my credentials weren't good enough for Children of Bodom or their management to hire me sight unseen. I had to meet them in person to get the damn job! One bright spot was that I somehow got my Aussie friend, Charmaine Willoughby, to come with me on this trip. It might have been those tickets and passes to another Helsinki band's, HIM, annual post Christmas festival, Helldone, which I was able to wriggle out of my boss' greedy hands that convinced her to join me. Charmaine had to drive me to the interview since I didn't know how to drive. We got in very late because of flight delays. The next morning…wouldn't you know I slept through my hotel wakeup call and so did Charmaine. Probably thanks to the Sahti (juniper beer) we consumed when we got to our hotel. So, we were late, I threw on whatever looked the most professional and the least wrinkled. Unlike Charmaine, who had been here before and knew better, I was in such a rush that I forgot my practical footwear. I grabbed the first pair I saw - my leopard flats. When we arrived at CoB's managers' offices, I got out of the passenger side of the car and promptly slipped on a large ice patch, my bag, which wasn't closed all the way, went flying. To my horror as I'm trying to regain my footing and my dignity, I see one of CoB's managers - Amy Buck and…AND JANNE FUCKING WIRMAN…yep the keyboardist for Children of Bodom collecting my things for me. Obviously, they had just gotten here too. Praise the Goddess I wouldn't be chastised for being late. I sat with my head in my hands and nearly started to sob like a baby. Charmaine rushed to my side. "It's ok hun..don't cry…they're watching us" whispered Charmaine rubbing my back as she tried to help me up. Then slipping on the ice herself despite her proper shoes. Janne the closest to us uttered, "I don't know what to do." 

"Have a nice trip?", I hear and see a hand extended from none other than Children of Bodom's lead singer and guitarist, Alexi Laiho. I don't know how I looked appearance wise or in my expression. Whatever it was it was enough for Charmaine to leave me with a smirk on her face while Janne was helping her to her feet. What happened after that was a blur. All I knew was I got the job and I was happier than usual to be working on a tour of this scale.

As Charmaine and I were heading back to her car after the meeting, we heard someone singing and playing an acoustic guitar, "I wanna know you better…Let's spend some time together… I wanna be what's on your mind Looked in my eyes, they're calling…" Charmaine stops and looks in the direction of that the singing is coming from. Her eyes got huge! I thought she was going die from the way she was freaking out. I turn around to see Alexi finishing the song and putting the guitar in the back of his 1957 Plymouth Belvedere. Stunned by what he did and by the fact that he actually can sing "normally". He turned around, winked at me, got in the driver seat, started up the car and drove out of the parking lot. Waving at us as he passed by.

"OH MY GOD!! MELISSA!!…Whose song was that he was singing? ALEXI 'WILDCHILD' LAIHO JUST SERENADED YOU!!", exclaimed Charmaine, "Cheeky bugger!" As she ran to our rented car

"Def Leppard", I finally answered her question. But, I'm sure she didn't hear my whisper. 'Did I mention being a Def Leppard fan during the meeting? Oh goddess I must have….', I shook my head in delayed embarrassment

"How do you like that? What are you feeling?", she asked as we got buckled in her car, "I would freak if Ville sang to me like that...!!" I didn't have an answer. I rode back to the hotel in stunned silence.

When we got back to our room, I was surprised to get a call from Martha because of the 11 hour time difference between Seattle and Helsinki  
"So how did it go?" she asked

"Very well." I answered trying not sound too excited. "I got the job. I'll have to stay here longer than I thought…because of the job"  
"What's his name?", Martha needled playfully

"Alexi…", I sighed Then I exclaimed, "Damnit Wendy!!" - Wendy being Martha's nickname. All she did was laugh hysterically! As did Char, who was running about our room tidying up while I was on the phone. 

A month or two later…Just before the start of the tour…

Unbeknowst to me at first, Charmaine had finally bitten the bullet and found permanent residence in Helsinki. Like she always dreamed. AND found work in hotel hospitality. I had been basically living out of my suitcase. Not wanting to get something permanent if I wasn't staying in Finland.  
~A couple days later at lunch at Charmaine's place of work - the Hotel Finn~

I walked into the hotel and saw Charmaine was busy helping a guest. She saw me and mouthed, "One minute." I sat in one of the armchairs and waited  
When Charmaine was done, she told one of the other desk clerks she was taking her break. She walked up to where I was sitting. I stood up and greeted her, "Hei kulta Miten asiat? Työskentely kovaa tai tuskin toimi? ("Hi, honey How are things? Working hard or hardly working?)  
She laughed, "Hyvin tunnet. (Well you know)...You're Finnish is coming along."

I replied, "Kiitos. (Thanks) Olen yrittänyt todella kovaa. Kerro minulle vielä, miksi yritän opetella Suomen uudelleen?" (I've been trying really hard. Tell me again why I'm trying to learn Finnish again?)

"Joten voit puhua, että seksikäs kurja Alexi äidinkielellään"(So you can talk to that sexy beast Alexi in his native language), answered my friend with a little tongue wiggle at me at the end mimicking Alexi ~sorry Char not even close~ .

I could tell my friend had been wanting to ask me something. But, we drove to one of my favorite hotspots in Helsinki, The Riff. I insisted that we speak in English during lunch. Charmaine had mentioned that our other friend, Melissa Dagaleish had gotten a job there like a month ago. It's a small world.

"Why don't you get a more permanent place Melissa? It only makes sense…" Charmaine started as we sat at our table.

"I don't know…there's really nothing keeping me here. I mean I thought for sure I'd be relocated to London by now. This isn't really a major hub for… I'm not ready to call Helsinki home yet." I explained

"Oh" Charmaine said with disappointment in her voice

"Why?", I teased knowing she must have been thinking of us being roommates/housemates

"I was thinking of asking you to move in with me." she said with endearing hope in her eyes

I cracked up. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course I'll move in!" I answered

We started jibberjabbering about stuff like hyper puppies

"We should toast to this.", I said calming down

Charmaine saw Mel D behind the bar and motioned for her to come over. 

"Hi Charmaine!", Melissa D greeted our friend with a hug. "Melissa?! Are you visiting…or…!!" Mel D leaned over and hugged me

"No I'm calling this home base for now. I'm going to be living with Charmaine. I start working as the assistant to the production manager on the CoB tour next week.", I said

"CoB?", Mel D said puzzled

"Children of Bodom." Charmaine giggled

"What am I missing?" Mel D said even more puzzled

"Nothing. Except someone here has a bit of a crush on their singer. Alexi Laiho.", Charmaine said pointing at me. But, trying to make it look like she wasn't  
"Oh reaaaaaaallly?, " Mel D teased, "I've seen him come in here quite a bit. The band has their own private room in the back… I think it's called the Hate Lounge?"

"Melissa and Alexi sittin' in a tree…" Mel D and Char began to sing loudly

"Could you two keep it down?!", I pleaded totally embarrassed "Y'know Hel isn't that big. And Jussi's friends with Bodom."

"What's going on here… Melissa?", a thick Finnish accented voice came from behind Mel D, "You're not taking a break when you shouldn't? Are you?'

It was Charmaine's turn to blush. The voice belonged to none other than The Riff's owner/69 Eyes drummer, Jussi 69 (aka Jussi Vuori) 

"We're sorry. We're friends of Melissa's. All fairly new residents of Helsinki." Charmaine calmly said

Mel D and I were shocked because we knew Charmaine had had a thing for Jussi for a long time. She didn't stammer once. 

"Mitä te ihanat naiset olla ottaa lounaaksi tänään?" ("So what will you lovely ladies be having for lunch today?") questioned Jussi looking at Charmaine like the cat who swallowed the canary

"Riippumatta lounastarjouksen ... kanssa lisäke test."(Whatever the lunch special is...with a side dish of you"), Charmaine said in a very seductive but, sarcastic way

"I'll have the same. No side for me" I spat out. But, I don't think they heard me

"Be careful what you wish for…kultaseni", Jussi's eyes locked with Char's briefly before his eyes lead hers down his slim but, muscular form. He then grabbed himself much to the delight of my friend. He then leaned forward and whispered in her ear - as she told me later - "You have no idea I have more than you can handle."

"No you be careful little boy I don't know if you can handle me", Charmaine teased back. Wriggly her finger at him, he leaned down She whispered, "Bring it on Mr Sexxy. Let the games begin. Who do YOU think you are? "

"Your husband-to-be", Jussi said in a deadly serious tone answering her question. Then he laughed and started to walk away. 

"Oh and I'd like some Jaloviina (Finnish brandy) too", she called after him.

"As you wish my princess.", Jussi bowed Then motioned for Mel D to go back to the bar.

"I have to get back to work." Mel D pouted She gave us a couple of quick hugs.

"Bye." Charmaine said

"Bye bye", I said

Jussi brought us our Javoliina. Drawing the attention of many people in the bar.

"Kiipsi!" (Cheers) we said and downed the Jaloviina. Repeated a couple maybe several times. (sidenote: Damn that was some good stuff. 76 proof) 

I should have waited until the food came to start downing shots of that stuff. I left lunch not feeling so great. I'm such a lightweight when it comes to drinking. Not bad enough that anyone had to help me to Char's car. But, I never wanted to do that again

I was ready to get on with the show.

Many months later...

From the start of the tour I tried to keep myself hidden from sight when I would go and watch Bodom play almost every night during my break in the middle of their set. I did have a couple of their cds beforehand. But, I was far from a rabid fan. Rabid fan joka minulle mitään - who me no!! I didn't set out to get into this line of work because I wanted to become some sort of groupie or some shit like that. I genuinely was and still am a music freak. And I can't play a single instrument proficiently. So, I listen instead.

When Amy B. came out on tour, she always made an effort to see how I was doing. I thought it was solely because she wanted to make sure I was doing what I was hired to do. She too- like Charmaine did when this whole thing began- always ended our interactions with an odd smirk on her face. What the helvetti (hell) was up with that?

Janne always made an effort to try and find me on show days to say, 'Hi'. Or I would do that for him. Seems like we have a very similar way of thinking. So much so it was scary. Although, I'll never figure out why he made me watch that stupid movie with "The Dude"! 

But, I get him back anytime he or any of them pulls the rockstar 'Get me this…or that' trip on me.

"Hey Melissa…could you get me…" Janne tried asking in a straight face, "A toe."

"You want a toe? …I can get you a toe, believe me. there are ways dude. You don't wanna know about it, believe me!", I pretended to get upset He walked away muttering in Finnish. Goddess help me if I end up marrying Finn! Hell even dating one! 

Anyways back to the point…If it wasn't Janne checking up on me it was CoB's drummer, Jaska that did. Jaska is my hockey fan of CoB. We are constantly watching games online and on the bus. I think his family is grateful that he has someone other than them that he can obsess over the sport with. Although, I had been a hockey fan nearly my whole adult life, I never payed attention to the World Juniors championships until Jaska got me hooked. Thanx dude!

The band's bassist, Henkka "Blacksmith" Seppala is a sweetheart. But, for whatever reason we hadn't clicked from the start. I think it may be because we're both pretty introverted. Starting with brief hand waves and nods. But, it worked itself as time wore on.

Alexi did make himself available to me between meet and greets and radio interviews. Recently, he sure has been making a pest of himself. I feel like I'm in grade school and he's going to yank my ponytail at any moment. I think I now get why he's nicknamed, 'Wildchild'. It's been an enlightening experience having to handle a man like him. It's like I'm half production manager assistant and half babysitter to four…well mostly one grown man. I swear if he loses his laminate one more time I'm going to staple it to his sexy ass!! One day, I will get the upper hand though.

"No.", Alexi protests when I challenged him to a drinking contest backstage after the first show of the second half of the tour. He's alone in the band's dressing room while his bandmates are elsewhere with the "VIP guests". And VIP didn't mean the ones I arranged to meet the band. Just assorted groupies and other hanger-ons. He's reclining on a big grey couch, rocking out on his acoustic guitar while drying off after a post-gig shower. Obviously still hyped up from the gig. Singing obnoxiously and headbanging-

"Sydämeni on maanpaossa sinun pitää koskettaa minua  
Koska haluan mitä teet  
Olen villi lapsi, tule ja rakastaa minua  
Haluan sinut  
Sydämeni on maanpaossa sinun pitää koskettaa minua  
Koska haluan mitä teet  
Haluan sinut" 

"Alexi," I admonished. "Come on. Singing (W.A.S.P's) 'Wildchild in Finnish?" My glaring seemed to have no effect. He kept on strumming that guitar!  
"I'll run interference with those annoying CoB fangirls whenever you want for two weeks."

He stops playing and plops down on the couch finally, then says suspiciously. "But, I don't drink…" "as much", Alexi mumbles, "... anymore."

I couldn't help but, roll my eyes. "This is just pretend. You can drink virgin Long Island Iced Teas.", putting a hand behind my back and cross my fingers fingers as I fib. "Please? It'll be fun, I promise."

"Y'know I really doubt it," he grumbles while reclining on the couch, putting his plaid coat under his head

"Please?" I pout. He gave in

I rose from the couch and sprinting to catering table to mix up our drinks, all the while explaining the rules of the drinking game "Never have I ever." Closing and locking the door to the room which is usually forbidden to ensure the band's safety from psycho fans. Noticing this, Alexi squints in hesitation. But, says nothing. 

Although, he enjoyed the view of my backside as I did from where he was sitting. He thinks to himself, "Do I really want to get involved with her?…Fuck yeah"  
"A month.", he says when I turn around

I blink, "Deal."

"Here you go," I say coming back towards Alexi, handing him his cup as I sit across from the singer on the couch.

"I still don't understand why you want to play this ridiculous game..." huffs Alexi

"The other point is to learn about other people." I answer

"With the booze it seems like a fucked up way to get to know someone," he complains

"It's way more fun than just shooting the shit. I'll start," I smiled sweetly.

"Goddamnit!", Alexi thinks to himself when he sees her smile

I begin the game, "Never have I ever...written a a song for 100 guitars."

"You know I did that like 10 months ago.", he sniffles. 'Great another cold', he thought to himself

"Drink up, Markku." I order , which made the singer/guitar wizard suspicious. No one outside of his family ever called him by his given first name!

Alexi glares at her but obliges. "I lost a point...9."

"See? I knew you'd get the hang of it, Your turn." I grin

He ponders for a moment. "Never have I ever...slipped on an ice covered road in Helsinki and fell on my ass because I wore crappy shoes." recalling her first meeting with the band before the tour

"That's way too specific!", I replied even though I had just done than to him

"You never said it wasn't allowed." he grins wickedly

I opened my mouth to speak and then realized I can't win this one. "Fine." taking a big gulp of my drink. "Now I'm at 9, too…Never have I ever had semi-erotic, naked drawings of myself done by strangers…fans… on the internet ." Sticking my tongue out at him.

Shocked that I've obviously done my homework on him, he takes another swig. Really he's scared to death that I know all too well about his previous relationships. Nevertheless, no one could deny Alexi was smitten with her from day one, not even Alexi himself. He then counters with, "Never have I ever sung a Def Leppard song, loudly and horribly off key, in the shower." Alexi smiled smugly, folding his arms over his chest. Leaving me with my jaw dropped on the floor. Defeated I mumble, "8 and 8." 'How did he know that? I wasn't singing that loud…was I?" I thought recalling the day before yesterday…no. Oh hell I can't remember. 'I'm locking the door from now on!'

It takes a few rounds of not-so-interesting "nevers", and a couple refills, before the alcohol kicks in. Atleast for Alexi. 

"Never have I ever slept with Ville Valo," he says. "Well, that's not strictly true..." He was really hoping she didn't drink her tea this time. He literally heard nothing about this woman before they met. However, he knew that this sort of thing wasn't uncommon in this world of rock n roll. It was practically cliche.  
"Wait, what?" I stammer. "Back up. You did or didn't have sex with Ville?"

"No I said never have I ever slept with Ville Valo. And the answer to your sex question is definitely no." he replied sharply, maybe slightly offended

"When was this?" I pressed further wide eyed

Alexi mumbles. "I was sworn never to talk about it." 

"Oh, come on! You can't say that and leave a girl hanging!" I scoot moving to sit closer to the singer.

"I will only say it was after one, wasted, Helldone night and the heat stopped working at the club," he bites out "Your turn."

A bit confused. My mind whirling. "What?" 'Shit could everyone the have been right about the other singer's sexuality?' I absentmindedly took another drink and started to feel buzzed. Still determined to win this game. For some unknown reason, the term "big ol' five" echoes in my brain. Trying to shake it off. 'Have to stop watching Big Bang Theory reruns on tv', I mumbled in my brain. Alexi just watched her not explaining about Ville's girl, Soya Toivonen.

"Melissa…" Alexi snaps his fingers taking me out of my dazed state.

"Umm. Never have I ever ruined a friend's dream.", I blurted out a rumor I had heard through the grapevine about a former bandmate

He looks at her, a small frown on his face. "I can't say I've done that."

"I know," I shrug. "I just...wanted you to know." Neither of them speaks any further of this mysterious incident tonight 

He stares at me for a long moment. "I see." And he takes a drink anyway.

"You weren't supposed to drink!"

He looks down at his glass, shrugs, "It seemed appropriate. You said the other part of the game was to learn about each other."

"Okay." I respond

He's still quiet. So, I'm hesitant to continue this game with him. Pushing my luck..'why do I do this?' I say to myself - "Never have I ever," I begin, "been bullied by less than a dozen individuals, some related to me, during my youth."

I start to tear up immediately as he takes a drink. I knew he hadn't had the easiest life, growing up, but to see him like this somehow makes it worse.

"Alexi…", I said softly holding back tears

He's not looking at me, twisting his glass in his hands. Slinking more down in the couch, 

"I can't claim that, but..." I took a big drink in his place, putting my drink down I lean over to hug him

"Melissa…" Alexi said a bit annoyed and not hugging her back

"Just go with it.", I whisper in his ear

"Missy." Alexi mumbled back in my ear

"Shh..." I consoled him ignoring his use of my nickname which usually annoyed me and he knew it. I was really annoyed only because from day one I knew i was instantly attracted to him. 'Missy and Alexi sitting in a tree…k-i-s-s-i-n-g.' I really didn't set out to fall for this man…I really didn't! But, now that was changing…fast. 

Keeping my arms wrapped around him, my head on his shoulder. I expected him to fight me or fidget. He set his own drink down. He just sits there and lets me hug him. He's warm and comforting even with me trying to comfort him. He is in his blue plaid pajama pants after all. I don't want to let him go…ever. Not entirely for that reason or his last confession. The silence stretches on and I (and Alexi) ponder our latest spoken and unspoken revelations.

"Melissa, y'know this isn't really fun and games anymore, is it?" he says as he tries to get out from my embrace and up from the couch. 

"No, it's really not. I'm sorry.", I said as I released physical hold on him. I sat up rearranging myself as tucking my legs underneath me. He got up to get something off the catering table in the dressing room to eat. Finding slimy deli meat and crackers, he grabs a couple handfuls. He walks back to the couch handing me one handful. I accept again rearranging my body so I'm not really facing him. I can't let him see my heart breaking for him in my face. "Melissa.", he says as I feel him leaning into my back, inhaling the scent of my Bath & Body Works butterfly flower body spray.

"Yes?", I replied scared to know what Alexi's about to say. I pull away biting my lips.

"I think..y'know… you may have put more than a little alcohol in mine." he whispers with a knowing smirk

I giggled softly looking over my shoulder at him. "Yeah, Alexi. I'm sorry. Again." 'Shit, I've had too much to drink" I kick myself  
"Y'know it's still your turn," the singer says quietly in a deeper tone. I smiled as I feel his voice reverberate through my body.

Surprised he's still so close. Looking back at him, my eyes roam across his face and I think, not for the first time, that Alexi is actually really handsome. He's looking at me with curiosity in his gorgeous blue grey eyes minus the trademark guyliner. Mine keep drifting down to his lips, which seem to be pouting ever so slightly.

Turning around leaning my left shoulder into him. His arm encompasses my back. His hand lands on my hip. Alexi leans back taking me on top of him.  
"Never have I ever wanted to kiss you more than I want to right now." His eyes widen at my confession. He doesn't move or say anything. I brushed my hair back with my left hand. My right between us. Splayed on his chest.

Waiting, he still says nothing. I bite my lip. 

"Melissa…", Alexi sighs rubbing his face with his free hand

I'm looking down smiling hopefully at him.

"If things were different..." he begins

I start to pull away. I knew he wasn't completely free at the moment. I stop when Alexi brings his other arm around me.

"If circumstances were different, my reply would be to take a drink. But at the moment, I can't deny--"

Alexi's lips curl into in a sexy as sin grin. Before I can say anything, he envelops me in a toe-curling kiss. He expects me to push him away. But, he is pleasantly surprised when I kissed him back. Really kiss him back. My arms winding around and underneath him 'The sexy little minx', he thought. 'He is amazingly adept at kissing," My mind buzzed. Gasping into his mouth when I feel his tongue run across my lower lip. He's not being particularly shy Finn at the moment. I'd chalk it up to the not-so-virgin Long Islandssss…Long Island iced teas if my brain was functioning. Since it wasn't, I didn't really care.

Alexi is nothing if not completely thorough in his technique. The way his tongue caresses my mouth as we kiss makes my body flush with heat. The way his hands roam across my body, loving and tender, yet sensual without seeming lewd…arousing me beyond belief. 'I could spend a lifetime kissing and touching him never tiring of it.' 

He's figured out, in just a few short minutes, what all of my past boyfriends never figured out. I'm shaking with want for this man  
He took off his shirt and then laid back down. Straddling his lap, my nails leaving light marks over his now bare chest. He's hard, under me, and his hands are firmly on my ass, holding me close, moving slowly against me.

"Never," I gasp , "have I ever wanted to get you out of these pajama pants so fast--" trying to move down his body so I can have access to his lower half.  
But, before I moved too far, Alexi grabs me. Pulling me into him as he sits up. He starts kissing my neck as he's helping me take off my peasant blouse. Losing my train of thought as his delicious, long tongue dives between my ample breasts as he removes my bra at the same time.

"What were you saying?" says Alexi between licks making me moving my hips along his clothed erection. He makes a noise like a grunt and I give up. We practically rip the rest of our clothes off each other…

The game is clearly abandoned, But we can't seem to stop the words from coming out of our mouths every moment our lips aren't on each other.  
"Never have I ever thought your skin would be so soft," he, now on top, groans as his hand slips between my thighs, stroking me through my panties before moving up and under them. Then slipping the panties completely off me.

"Never have I ever wanted you in--oh..." I again lose my train of thought. Only this time in completely carnal pleasure as his fingers bring me near climax. 'Guitarists do finger better!', I scream in my head

"Never have I ever wanted to have you like this," Alexi grunts as he brings my legs up, as he glides himself into me, "So fucking much as I do right now," punctuating each word of his last comment with an almost brutal hip thrust!

An eternity later, we lay in a tangle of arms and legs on the too small couch. He's curled around me and I'm trying desperately to regain my breath to slow my racing heartbeat.

"Never have I ever had sex that great," I managed to pant.

"Hmm," Alexi ponders. "Y'know while I agree with you, I'm confused. Should I drink to that or not?"

"I don't know anymore." I laugh 

"All I know is that I want to do what we just did A LOT more... with you", Alexi said giving me his deadly, sexy grin. 

A loud repetitive banging noise sounded at the locked door "ALEXI …BUS…TEN MINUTES…!" Henkka, CoB's bassist, yelled through the door 

"AND DON'T FORGET TO MAKE SURE MELISSA GETS ON THE BUS TOO!", Janne, the band's keyboardist, added snickering loudly

Then the two CoB jokers could be heard laughing their asses off as they walked away

"Oh shit!!" we mouthed to each other, then laughing silently trying not to fall into hysterics

"Oh my god…" I whispered completely shocked, "How did they know?" Snapping back into reality. Worried that this may jeopardize my job. " Oh god…I'm screwed", which drew a snicker out of Alexi. I looked at him like, "Oh really…?" scrambling for my discarded clothes. Putting each item back on as I found them. Alexi did the same. Although at a much more relaxed pace. 'Why wasn't he freaking out!" I thought "Babe don't worry about them. They were just messing around." Alexi said as he tried to calm me down, zipping himself up. He was freaking out on the inside, "HOLYFUCKINSHIT!" he kept on repeating mentally as he threw his socks and shoes on. When Alexi saw that we were both back to being presentable, he grabbed me and we ran for the tour bus. Earning obnoxiously loud cheering from the band as we got on the bus.

Later, on the bus ride to the next show, we all sat in the seating at the front of the bus. Me next to the window. Alexi next in front of me near the aisle. Both facing the aisle facing the rest of the band. Alexi acted as my protective shield. In reality it really wasn't needed. Although it was a very sweet gesture. I massaged his shoulders in appreciation Henkka explained, "You guys can relax… we all pretty much knew something would happen between you two…" Janne went into further detail and said that the singer didn't sleep much on the bus. But, slept so well in the hotel rooms that he had been talking in his sleep. Constantly…about me since he..they… met me! In fact, this was such a regular occurrence that the other CoB guys had made bets on how long it would take for Alexi and I to get together. The band's drummer, Jaska, won the bet. 'Thanks a lot dude!', cried Alexi totally embarrassed. I giggled wrapping my arms around my lover and hiding my face in the back of his neck and shoulders. Suddenly, I leaned back and sneezed. 

"Seems like Alexi isn't the only one getting sick now.", teased Jaska I stuck my tongue out at him. "I think she fits right in with us.", sticking his tongue out back at me.

That was the last CoB tour I worked on as assistant to the production manager for them. I had gotten promoted to tour manger's assistant on the surprise 69 Eyes/HIM US tour later that year. I did- if there was a long enough break between dates on that tour- travel to wherever my boyfriend..yes now boyfriend and the band were playing on the US leg of the CoB tour. It was an exhausting way of living - bouncing from city to city. I wouldn't have it any other way. 

By being female in a mainly male dominated field, back at work, I ended up spending most of my shorter breaks on tour with some of HIM's and the Eyes' significant others. Ville's girlfriend…yes..GIRLfriend…his female, Soya, was really sweet. Soya had a difficult time to find free time to come to see Ville between her dance studios and caring for her sister, Aida. Vedrana (Mige's wife) was great. Love her. The other significant others of HIM's keyboardist Burton-Lisa…or Luisa came out and Jukka's longtime girlfriend came out maybe once the whole tour. I never did catch her name. I thought I heard they had a kid or two too. Last, but not least was Linde's girlfriend Mel D. Yes that Mel D!! They too met at Jussi's bar. Although they weren't as quick to become a couple as Charmaine and Jussi. Char and Jussi had just gotten engaged after a whirlwind romance.

The 69 Eyes's lead singer, Jyrki's girl (and Soya's bestie), Rosalind, was annoying as fuck! My bestie, Charmaine could not believe how self-absorbed "Rosie" was. 

A couple weeks ago, one night on the bus, I swore my friends to secrecy when I relayed the story of how Rosalind nearly completely clam-jammed Soya when she (Soya) came out on tour to surprise Ville a couple years ago. "Swear to me on oath that you won't say a word!" I said pointedly at Char and Mel D. "Fuken oath!", Char replied crossing her heart "Yeah I won't say a thing", promised Mel D

A little while later Rosalind left HIM's meet and greet room to talk to some "reporter", "Christ…Rosie certainly loves playing up her role as Jyrki's girlfriend doesn't she, " Vedrana spat out in a hushed tone, "When is Soya joining us, Mel?"

"I don't know, " Melissa D responded as she got her daughter, Torianne, in her pajamas

"You don't know what?" I asked as I started cleaning out the room

"When Soya's coming on tour.", Mel and Vedrana answered in unison

"I hope it's soon. I don't know how much longer I can stand her " meaning Rosalind-." I gritted throughout my teeth when I saw Rosie starting to come back into the room. False alarm luckily. Someone had actually been looking for her.

With CoB, Jaska's wife -and his daughters when they were on a school break- would come out on tour to see him for a week at a time on and off. Janne's "current girlfriend", Angie …Annie, came out for a few days every couple of weeks. I hoped against hope despite her being clingy... Angie…err Annie..Allie would stick around in the long run. Janne was really a sweet guy but could really use a woman in his life. Henkka was very single at the moment and loving it. His last girlfriend, Emilia, joined him every other month for a bit. 

In all my years, on this earth and in this line of work, you would think nothing would surprise me…shock me…On a tour stop in Dayton…or was it Dallas…Snapping my fingers and pointing when I see a sign - a reminder for the bands - 'DENVER'! I was walking around the backstage area checking up on things when I heard the all too familiar sound of Ville with some other chick. I presumed it was another random groupie. 'He never cheats…my ass!!', I thought angrily of Soya and their family. If I ever found out Alexi was cheating on me like this…. Let's just say it wouldn't be pretty…shovel knockout for sure. Currently, curiosity got the better of me and I looked in on Ville and his "guest". 'Pfft not so impressive!… I miss Markku!", I think to myself I kept watching, in morbid curiosity. It was then, I hear the woman in question She moans, 

"HOLLLLYYYFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMOJOJNJNJNNUHBUGIHHHHHHINNNNNNNNNNNNNNCFTCTXHNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIN!!"

'OMG OMG OMG!! OH MY FUCKING GOD! I know that voice…my roommate…!!' My mind scrambles to process. 'CHARMAINE!!!..Ville….' This wasn't the first time I heard my roommate and in the throws of passion although usually with Jussi. So, I automatically knew it was her. 'OH MY GOD CHAR…VILLE…mita vittu…Jussi..Soya…paska!!' My mind was spinning...

I whipped around trying to get out of there as fast as I could when I smacked right into…you guessed it…Rosalind!!  
"Well…well…well…", she says leaning in front of me to see what I was looking at, "Looks like your friends aren't as innocent as they seemed…aww you're shocked?" Rosalind's mouth curves into a purely evil grin " I can't wait to tell Soya…I was right about that Valo all along…She too thinks her boyfriend doesn't cheat."

"I have to go…", I pushing her out of my way "I'm not dealing with you right now!"

I tried walking out of there quickly. But, the snake caught up with me just outside the backstage door. She grabbed my shoulders "What…poor little Melissa shocked to find out all rockstars cheat! How have you lasted in the business this long without knowing that….Hell I do it all the time when I'm out with Revolution." Revolution being Rosie's band WITH HER BROTHERS!!. Ewwwwwwwww I..ewww…don't even want to think about how they handle groupies…. I threw up in my mouth then a little bit.

"I bet Alexi's fucking some bleached blonde bimbo…right now" Rosalind taunted

'Aww honey you're not pretty enough to be THAT stupid', I thought for a split second before acting

'Tyhmä liikkua narttu!!', ('Stupid move bitch!' in english) I raged Aww poor, little Rosalind didn't know what hit her. Little ol' me, that's what!!

I turned and ran out the door, calling for a cab at the same time when I hear someone calling after me

"Melissa..where are you going?" Jyrki came running after me climbing over that snake, his girlfriend, who was still out cold by the doorway, 'What happened?"

"I have to go …", I turned when Jyrki caught up to me. 

I guess I began to get emotional

"What …why? Does this have to do with why she's on the ground?" he motioned behind us towards Rosie

"Yes. I'm sorry." I admitted biting back tears

"I see.", Jyrki pondered, "Go…now…I'll take care of things here."

"Thank you." was all I got to say before my cab showed up. I gave Jyrki a quick hug. As the cab pulled away I saw Jyrki turn and start to walk towards Rosalind. That was the last I saw…any of us... saw of her.

Jesusfuckingchrist my hand hurt. Rechecking Alexi/CoB's schedule I saw that they were in San Francisco. I got tickets for the next flight there thanks to my new phone app that I still needed to teach my man how to use.. A couple hours later, I arrived at the venue as the post show meet and greet officially began. Normally, I'm very used to sluts slithering all over the very taken musicians I work with and seeing them trying to seduce my Alex. I usually let it slide. Still, tonight, with heightened emotions, I was in no mood to play nice. And wouldn't you know it some bleached, blonde was all over him when I walked in!!! I could see her face. But, not Alexi's. If I had, I would have known not to do what I did next. Whoops!

I went straight up to them. Facing the little whore. Behind Alexi. Slipped my hand between Alexi's legs from behind and cradled his balls in my hand. Well, more like cradled them and gave them an itty bitty twist to let him know he wasn't off the hook. I stood there staring darts at this tart until she got the point. The point being 'See these (motioning with my eyes to the aforementioned part of Alexi's body) THEY'RE MINE!' Yep some straight up, old school, Yasmin Le Bon-wife of Duran Duran leader, Simon Le Bon-how to handle groupies stuff there. ( https://youtu.be/_G3ZhYosEpw ) The trollop moved away quickly. "Hey baby… what the hell did you do that for?", he said with a little hitch in his voice although clearly pissed…turning to me after I took my hand away, "That was the daughter of this club's manager…" Uh oh

That did it, I started to fall apart. Alexi ushered me backstage. "Sweetheart..what's wrong?", I was sobbing so hard by now. That killed Alexi. He took me in his arms and held me as I vented. 

"Charmaine and Ville are s-s-s-sleeping together.", I cried into his chest

"What?!" Alexi exclaimed nearly silencing the front of the club. 

Startled I looked up at him. "How do you know that?" he replied in a hushed tone. 

"I saw them" I whispered I then went on to explain what lead me here and to scare the shit out of the club manager's daughter. I broke down into hysterics.

"Baby that can't be true… and you came here…with that idea…?" Alexi stammered as he tried to calm me down brushing the hair and tears from of my eyes As Alexi took me in his arms again we slid to the floor. He smiled at a CoB crew member that passed us. Still a wreck, I had a death grip on his scarred forearm and didn't care that he needed a shower. I went on to explain my run in with Rosie. "Everything's a m-m-mess. I- I -I'm going to get fired for taking off!! I'll probably be banned from coming back here….. And you're cheating on me you bastard!" I got up, shoving him away, really knowing that was not the case. Alexi stood up.

As always when he got really mad, my guy spouted off loudly in his native tongue, "Oletko vittu tosissasi nyt?! Sinä olet se, joka tuli tänne kuin hullu nainen ...Juuri siksi hän huijasi ei tarkoita teen…Rakastan sinua ... sinä…Vain sinä…" ("Are you fucking kidding me right now?! You're the one who came here like a mad woman ... Just because he cheated does not mean I do ... I love you ... you ... Only you …") Throwing up his hands in frustration, Alexi started to walk away. Punching a metal circuit breaker cover in the wall. Yeah that story of him falling out of his bunk on the bus was a lie. I'm very sorry to his fans that missed out on him playing guitar for a few shows after that.

He almost flipped me off in that moment. Thinking about this later, I wouldn't have blamed him for that. Currently, I noticed a piece of paper had fallen from his hoodie pocket onto the floor. Alexi was still pacing. Thinking the worst, my damn curiosity got the better of me again, I picked up the paper . It read "She's the culprit of my demise in a bewitching, alluring disguise." Another piece of paper inside the other read, "I'm looking up if the stars sign the afterlife that is to mine." Alexi always wrote his love notes to me in Finnish. "Yes those are lyrics...about you", he whispered from just behind my ear. I rose and held him tight. Kissing his face like there was no tomorrow. In times like these, I can't believe how lucky I am. It takes a special man to put up with a woman like me. Let me tell ya. 

I got a call from Charmaine as Alexi and I with Janne and Alexis - Janne's girl - in tow exited the club about an hour later and got into a cab to go back to the band's hotel. "Hi hun, did you talk to Rosie earlier today?" Charmaine asked Just by her tone I knew that she too had seen that viper. I answered in the affirmative and explained what I saw or what I thought I saw. Much to my embarrassment…AGAIN…what I saw was all wrong.. or was that wrong the first time and my run in at the club was the second?? Charmaine said it was a stupid mistake by both of them - she and Ville. After apologizing profusely to my friend about not coming to her first about it and also explaining where I was now.

Fast forward six months from now- Although when I did go back to that club later on - as part of my job with Reckless Love- I did notice the daughter wasn't that innocent. Flirting with musicians seemed to be her favorite pastime. RL's lead singer Olli Herman was really playing the part winding this girl up. I heard her ask him to take off his shirt. He did bellowing, "Fuckin' abs!"

Back to present time-  
A quick cab ride and we arrived back at the hotel. Alexi got out of the cab first looking for my bag with a very confused look on his face. "I didn't bring anything but, my purse. " I admitted getting out of the cab behind him. "Guess you'll have to use my pajamas.", Alexi said wriggling his eyebrow, taking my hand in his.  
"Dude!", whined Janne I could see he was really trying to get that mental picture out of his head

"Babe stop…Melissa, you can borrow a t-shirt and pj bottoms from me.", Alexis, the petite blonde, interjected 

"C'mon dude…That's my lady…" Alexi said putting Janne in a headlock and dragging him inside

"Aww c'mon…stop…" Janne whined kicking and punching Alexi "Dude I just meant…dude"

"Lex you're a lifesaver.", I winked as we followed that pair of goofballs 

"You'll have to pay me back. Janne isn't going to be up for anything now." she whispered taking my arm as we went into the hotel 

"Sorry about that.", I replied

"I'm really glad you came out even if was a misunderstanding." Lex hugged me

It was a short wait and seemingly long ride in the elevator after the events of today. I went to borrow the pjs and played a little catch up with Lex & an oddly, chatty Janne. After an hour, I said my goodnights to them.

My wonderful, amazing so un-Finnish in some of his actions boyfriend had a surprise for me. That's why Janne kept on talking! Trying to stall me. Keep from returning to the room.

Although at the moment he could not be found. He left the suite nearly pitch black. I checked all over. Moonlight poured through the beige curtains. Where was he? "Markku? Baby?…where are you?", I whispered Thinking he stepped outside of the suite for a smoke, I tried to turn on one of the lights in the living room and mp3 player in the room's stereo. No light came on. But, the mp3 player began to play - "I know your eyes in the morning sun I feel you touch me in the pouring rain…"

"Alexi….muru ("honey")…", I started to get worried

"And the moment that you wander far from me…I wanna feel you in my arms again", he sang along the lyrics close into my ear. But, was gone from side when I turned. Thinking he would join me in his own time, I went to the bedroom. Slipped out of my clothes and into a robe that was hanging on the bedroom door I opened the door to the bedroom. Then suddenly he started singing again

"…When they all should let us be..We belong to you and me…"

"Darling. " I called out once more before I was really starting to wonder why he wasn't showing himself. I sighed walking through the bathroom door to discover the large bathtub filled with bubbles, a glow with many surrounding candles. He knew just the right way to relieve my stress, I smiled. I disrobed and sunk into the large tub.

When I was almost fully relaxed and about to fall asleep in this luxury when I hear, right next to my ear

"I believe in you…You know the door to my very soul…You're the light in my deepest darkest hour  
You're my saviour when I fall…And you may not think I care for you …When you know down inside that I really do…" 

I open my eyes to look upon my beloved who was about to join me in this luxury…in this ecstasy. Slowly and seductively he removed his clothes. Slipping into the tub in front of me. Taking me into his arms, I wrapped my legs around his waist. Alexi and I made pure love that night. Staking our claim on each other for eternity. After making love in the tub, we bathed each other concluding in bath bubble fight. We fell into laughing hysteria. After helping me out of the tub, Alexi and I dried off separately. After I was all wrapped up in fluffy hotel bathrobe, hair in a towel, Alexi, who was wearing only a towel, picked me up in his arms, throwing me over his shoulder, carried me to the bed.

"ALEXI!!" I screamed 

"What?…I'm not done with you yet!" he laughed, jogging to the other room "Oh shit..my towel!"

"Oh really?" I said as he placed me at the foot of our bed with a little smirk and loosening his towel. Letting it fall to the floor. Then he literally disrobed me and laid me down onto the bed. In one quick motion we were one. He was doing everything right. It felt so good to be in his arms. I clung to him as he sucked my neck while pumping himself inside my walls.

"Feels so….goo…g….g…good…", Alexi whispered as he leaned up on his hands above me while still inside me. I brushed his hair out of his face cradling his handsome face in my hands With one last thrust, he pulls out and moves down my body leaving no part of my body untouched. I can only moan, "Ah..ah." He laughs, "La la lala la." He made a mental note to find out who sang that song and suggest to the Local Band to record. I'm confused to why he has stopped making love. He can't believe he thought of the same thing AND work now! Mentally kicking myself I grab Alexi gently this time …no twisting. Then I guide him onto his back. Slide down his body and take him into my mouth. In no time, he cums and I swallow it all. We continue like this until daybreak. He fulfilled all of my fantasies. It was magic. Funny how neither of us were really into baths before then. 

I stayed out with my guy and his band of misfits for a little bit. Returning to the Eyes/HIM tour I was working on a couple days later. The rest of the tour went smooth. But, slow as molasses.

Whatever it was between Char and Ville…it was over now. Knowing them, it was most likely done with that day. Charmaine charged forth with wedding plans when she retuned home to Helsinki three weeks ahead of the rest of us. . Soya moved back to New York after breaking up with Ville which wasn't easy. But, she had to go and clear her head I guess.

I think Ville and Henkka were now on the prowl whenever they were both in in the same city. The months following that incident, I saw tons of pics of Ville on social media at this or that bar…Helsinki, London, Hamburg, LA. That was a shame really. I know Ville just acted like a dog so he didn't get too close to people. He once confessed to me - on HIM's tour bus- that he thought he wouldn't be good for anyone, after we cleared the air when I returned to the HIM/69 Eyes tour.

I set aside any reservations I had about Charmaine marrying Jussi when I saw how her eyes sparkled when Jussi walked in the room. The more time I spent…we spent…Alexi and I spent… with the future Mr & Mrs Vuori, the more we could see they were made for each other.

I love that girl - Charmaine. But, every day it's "It's (X amount) days until I become Mrs Jussi Heikki Tapio Vuori!" the countdown started at 105 (Day 1) days on July 18th. We were at Day 49. "Hang in there." said Melissa D when she saw my face, squeezing my arm while she set down the pile of silk and velvet fabric samples on the kitchen table. My type A personality internally screaming, 'They'll never be ready in time!' You see these were fabric samples for dresses that were yet to be made for Charmaine and her bridesmaids - Melissa Dagaleish, myself and Jussi's daughter, Rosa Maria. Rosa lost her mom to cancer a few years ago. So, there was a certain amount of kinship between her and I since I too lost my mom to that awful disease.

"Oh my gosh this going to be great!! ", Charmaine gushed "My dress for the ceremony will be red embroidered silk with a black floor length coat with bell sleeves. My reception dress will be simply long black dress, spaghetti straps", she explained as she was laying out the fabrics, "Your dresses will be also with spaghetti straps. Red silk with a sheer black lace overlay" she said as she showed us the fabric.

"And we're going to make the dresses ourselves? ", I questioned, "Are you fucking crazy?!"

"Yes my lovely bride-to-be is crazy.". Jussi interrupted shaking his head , then embracing her. "You guys can come in now….", He called out to the foyer. "Ahh perfect timing…"

"What's going on my love?", cried Charmaine as people from Charmaine's favorite tv show, Say Yes to the Dress, filled their very large and purple kitchen

"May I introduce Randy Fenoli. Randy this is my kaikki (everything) my sexy bride to be, Charmaine Willoughby."

"Charmed.", replied Randy taking her hand and kissing the top. 

"Oh thank you …I'm… I..I.." Char said breaking down in tears

While everyone was going back and forth with the introductions

"Wow." Alexi whispered into my ear as he came next to me

"Can you believe all of this?", I whispered as I put my arms around Alexi's torso

"Isä, mitä puvun tulee olla kin? (Dad, what's your suit going to be like?)", Rosa asked her father

"Nahka perässä tietysti. (Leather suit of course)" , Jussi shrugged much to Rosa's embarrassment 

Everyone, who understood Finnish, laughed 

We all chit chatted a bit more until Randy cracked the whip. He quickly went around to all of us asking for a rough estimates of all of our measurements. When Randy asked for mine, Alexi sighed loudly with that huge grin on his face, "38-29-36" " I was shocked and it was everyone's turn to laugh at my embarrassment. "Minä hoidan sinulle myöhemmin. ("I'll handle you later"), I said. "Lupaus? (Promise?)" he answered I squinted at Alexi in return. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and motioned to Jussi that he was going outside for a smoke. Jussi soon joined him.

Alexi and Jussi had talked about doing a project together when they had the time. Every time they did, I tried to stay in the conversation. However, the girls always dragged me away for girl talk. Goddamnit! In fact, it was almost a go with Olli and Archie 'Cruz' Kuosmanen, singer/guitarist for Santa Cruz., rounding out the band to be called The Local Band. Those two along with Jyrki completed the wedding party.

Speaking of Olli & Archie… While us girls were talking, it was a surprise when I felt two thick arms envelope me from behind and a man kiss my temple, "Hey sweetheart! How are you?" I giggled. Turned around and playfully swatted at Archie. We smiled at each other 'Hey baby.", Archie said as he picked Melissa D in his arms. He did the same with Charmaine. Then he properly introduced himself to Rosa, who was immediately tongue-tied. That Arttu is such a flirt. "Aiti," Ollie greeted me with the same nickname he gave me the first day I started working for them. I gave him a good hug. Yeah just an excuse for me to get close to those abs. hehe 

Melissa D teased "Mama?, translating the name, 'Aiti' into English

"Yeah" I admitted sheepishly as she and I were getting refreshments

"What?, Charmaine chimed in overhearing us 

"Olli and the Reckless boys call me 'Aiti'. Kind of like how the HIM guys called Silke, Mutta", I reply without thinking. I had made an effort not to talk about HIM and Ville when I was with Charmaine. I felt so bad. "I'm so sorry girl!!" I said rounding the kitchen island to hug her. She answered, "Forget it. Let's get down to some wedding business!!" doing a little happy dance.

Looking out the large kitchen window at my beloved, I couldn't help but be a bit bothered that Alexi, who was currently joking around with his Local Band bandmates, would not be in the wedding with me nor at the wedding at all. His schedule would not allow it. These are the times I wish we could share more moments like this.

However, there were other moments I knew we could not share at all. Namely the bachelor and bachelorette parties! I don't know how some couples do co-bachelor/bachelorettes parties. That's just asking for a heap of trouble if you ask me. About a week, week and a half before the the wedding, Melissa D surprised Charmaine, Rosa, the other 69 Eyes wags and myself with a trip to Vegas for the Thunder Down Under show, some gambling and other assorted fun. Ahem!

Oh goddess I'm NEVER drinking that heavily again!! Supposedly, the boys had a tamer week than we did. The boys' party ended early Sunday morning with these badass motherfuckers sending us some very interesting pics.

Hard to believe they were just hung over! :cough:bullshit:cough:Alexi:cough: He actually texted me that: "Babee, we're completly soberrr now …hung over a litle bit!"

It's funny how my man forgot to mention there were a couple accompanying videos to that morning. The did look sober by then. They announced an upcoming show by…THE LOCAL BAND!!! I had to find out by going on facebook and watching it from my newsfeed. I think we all got the hardcore parting over with. Hopefully the wedding and wedding reception would be much more subdued and drama-free.

The big day had arrived for Charmaine and Jussi. It was the most beautiful beautiful ceremony in the Cathedral of Turku. Neither Jussi or Charmaine were very religious. However, they decided to get married there to honor his family. I'm not sure who cried more Charmaine or Jussi when she promised, "To keep on dreaming on and on of better days to come with you at my side." Oh hell the whole place - an intimate gathering of 150 was in tears. The ceremony ended with Jussi kissing Mrs Charmaine Vuori with the most chaste kiss I had ever seen in a church ceremony. It was actually quite sweet. Then, I nearly mucked it up by nearly tripping falling on my face during the recessional. Luckily, I was paired with Abs…err Olli . He just about picked me up and carried me out. I've got to stop tripping all over the place. jeez Melissa D as Charmaine's maid of honor was paired with Jyrki who was Jussi's best man. Leaving Rosa paired with Archie much to Jussi's chagrin.

The reception held the next night at Jussi's bar, when we returned to Helsinki. It was a complete rock n roll party to end all parties. Rockstars and other legit VIPs filled the joint. I, of course, had to commandeer, The Hate Lounge - the room reserved for Bodom. Hey sometimes it pays to know the bar owner (Jussi) and his new wife (Charmaine). Oh and y'know that other thing about being whats-his-name's girlfriend certainly helps. 

"Let's get this party started!' exclaimed Alexis dancing around as we entered the lounge area. Thank goodness she and Janne were still going strong. She and I became quite the pair. "Whenever the band's away the girls will play" turned into our motto. And here in Helsinki and in LA people thought Janne and Alexi were the "booze brothers" back in the day. They didn't hold a candle to us. Although, Alexis and I were mostly sober during our hijinx. :wink:

As I moved into the Hate Lounge, I expected Rosa, Archie, Linde and Mel D to follow me in. Mel D was frozen at the door. "OMG Mikko!! MIKKO!!" she practically screamed not looking away from her phone, "It's Ville!!…He…!". Mikko bent down to listen to whatever his girlfriend was whispering in his ear and showing him what looked to be a photo someone sent her on her phone. I've never seen Mikko/Linde that emotionless before. To tell the truth it was eerie. They only said it was bad and they had to go. Luckily for Ville, they weren't that far away. They issued their apologies to the bride and groom, picking up Mige and Vedrana on the way out. Stunned and not knowing what was going on we didn't know what to say or do we did our best to reboot the celebration.

I don't think Rosa let Archie out of her sight the rest of the evening. As I was dancing with Alexis, I could have sworn that usually sweet boy Archie mouthed to me, "I'm going to get you for this!" as Rosa dragged the normally party animal type -Archie- reluctantly onto the dance floor. You see I was originally supposed to be paired with Archie and she with Olli. But, I think it worked out the way it was supposed to. 

Close to the end of the evening Archie cornered me and Alexis. Well me mostly. 

"Hey Mellu…" Archie spun me around in a playful yet slightly terrifying embrace. Calling me a nickname similar to Allu, Alexi's other nickname. "I wanted to come by and say thanks so fucking much for leaving me alone with Rosa." he whispered in my ear, "She was all over me all night…in her father's goddamn bar!!" I had to stifle a laugh as I continued to embrace him, "She's a good kid Arttu. Go easy on her." I pulled away and looked up at him

"Someone should have told her to go easy on me!", Archie pouted showing me a bite mark on his neck

A slightly drunk, Johnny -Arttu's bandmate/fellow Cruz guitarist- came up between us seeing our little interaction, "Mellu, iss diss guy messing with you?? Are you okaaaaaay?" Ending with a bit of a dorky laugh/hiccup. 

"I'm fine… Johnny really.", I replied "Are you ok?" a bit concerned. He started to look a bit green. 

"C'mon dude. Help me find some bandaids. I think I'm bleeding", Arttu said grabbing his bandmate. As they walked away all I could think was 'There goes wasted (Johnny) and wounded (Arttu)."

Somehow I lost track of Olli and his wife, Noora during the evening. So, I only got to say thank you to Olli for helping me out after the ceremony and give a quick goodbye to both of them. 'Geez they're so pretty together', I thought as I watched them leave.

I don't know where my head was when Jussi's Eyes bandmate, Bazie, approached me. "Have you seen Jussi lately? One of the bartenders is asking for him."  
Tired I sighed and set out to find them. Winding my way to the back of the bar, "Jussi….Charmaine? …Jussi??", I called out. I knocked softly on the last door on my right, "Guys…one of your bartenders nee.."

There were the newlyweds getting an early start on the honeymoon on the couch in Jussi's office. "Ohhh darling…I…I… love ahhhhhhhnn", Charmaine moaned 

"Uggghh …I love you baby." I heard Jussi moan as I closed the door

Thank the goddess my view was blocked by the desk…mostly. All I saw Jussi's muscular back and Char's hands all over it. 'Why does this keep on happening to me?!', I freaked out mentally

I nearly jumped when Rosa came up behind me. I quickly and quietly as i could shut the door.

"Did you find my dad?", she quizzed

"He's busy at the moment.", I said trying to hide my amusement

"With my new stepmom?", she chuckled turning to return to the party

"Yes.", I laughed as I pointed her back into the bar area

The news on Ville was pretty bad. The photo and a text message on Mel D's phone were from the bar owner telling Linde to come now to get Ville out of there. The photo showed Ville clearly intoxicated making out with this waitress chick that Charmaine and I had later on dubbed, "The French poodle". She turned out to be a real hanger-on. Disgusting. Ville went on terrible drinking bender at one or two other bars in the area after he once again unsuccessfully tried to get Soya to come home. He had been trying for nearly 5 months by now. Melissa D told me that almost every day since she took off, Ville would call Soya crying and begging her to come home until today. Making promises she knew he wouldn't keep. Soya vehemently refused his pleas. Then Ville got himself in such bad shape that he ended up in the hospital and would be going to rehab when he was released. I don't know what's wrong with that Soya though. All of us could see how much they loved each other. I don't know maybe she got scared that not only would her heart be broken. But, Aida's as well if Ville didn't get sober for once and for all. 

Mige told us later that he (Mige) left numerous messages for Soya on her cell in recalling his conversation with Burton. 

(flashback) 

"I really thought they'd always find their way back to each other…", Mige sighed, "I could see why she may not want to talk to him. But, I thought we were old friends…And Ville…he's my kid brother… this is terrible seeing him like this…" 

"I know.", Burton said "I got a hold of Soya. She's concluding her current classes and will be taking a late flight from New York. She said she had some news of her own."

"Really?" Mige asked curiously, " Wonder what it could be?"

(end flashback)

A little more than two weeks had passed since that night - the party. Jussi surprised Charmaine with a short honeymoon to Hawaii and then a trip back to her native Australia. She sent me some pics on my phone. I'm so happy for her and Jussi. They both waited a long time for this. 

When the newlyweds returned home, I invited them to our place near Lake Bodom - Alexi and mine - for dinner. In the middle of all this chaos of life, Alexi and I finally took the next logical step and moved in together.

When I was showing her around our home - man I love the sound of that- Charmaine told me her family embraced Jussi with open arms, "They love him to death. I'm so grateful my kids although they're nearly grown have a man like Jussi to look up to now." She looked out the kitchen window at our men who were drinking and deep in conversation. 

"So am I. After you went through with your ex.", I answered Let's just say Charmaine's ex was the lowest scum on earth. I really can't go into detail here. Sorry. Not my story to tell.

"Well is there any other news?", " Charmaine teased her Australian accent a bit more pronounced since just having been back there.

"Oh I guess you haven't heard since you've been away. Soya's back and Ville's about to become a dad. " I said nonchalantly I thought Charmaine was gong to faint.

"Oh my god that's why she stayed away!!" Charmaine replied putting the pieces together

"She's five to six months along. A boy." I said 

To which Charmaine reacted by mouthing, "Oh…my…god!" Realizing Soya must have just learned she was pregnant when she took off after finding out about Charmaine and Ville. "And here I was hoping for some news about you and Alexi."

"We've moved in together. That's about it. It was ridiculous to keep shifting from one place to the other when we're here since they're so close…", I shrugged

"Why haven't you added a female touch to it yet?" said Charmaine

"I don't know. I kind like the look of it as is. All wood…rustic…nice rustic feel to it.", I shrugged biting my lip. Trying not to cry.

"Darling what's wrong?", Char asked very concerned

"Alexi's still not legally divorced…I don't think he'll ever be." I started to weep, "It's been over ten years…TEN YEARS!" I must have cried for 20 minutes in Char's arms. Somehow I quickly pulled myself together when the guys came back inside. Charmaine rubbed my back as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror in the half bath just off the kitchen, trying to hide the fact I had been crying.

 

During dinner - a fantastic - or so our friends told me- Italian feast prepared by me and the sexiest sous chef on the planet, I filled them in on all that had happened after they left with Soya and Ville omitting the part about Rosa and Archie at the reception.

Jussi said, "If those guys need anything let me know." I told him I would tell them that.

I eyed Charmaine cautiously. She smiled and put her left hand on Jussi's knee. "He's a good guy (meaning Ville)…That's all in the past for us ...all of us." said Jussi putting his arm around his wife's shoulders Charmaine then wrapped her arm around her husband's shoulder and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

We ate in an awkward silence for a long time

"Speaking of the past…" Charmaine began "Alexi when are you going to put the past behind you and get that divorce." I had never heard her be so direct. Alexi nearly choked on his pasta  
"Excuse me…." he spit out

"Easy honey", Jussi tried calming Charmaine down "I think we better call it an early night" Jussi rose prepared to help Charmaine to her feet like a gentleman

"NO! Do you know Melissa almost had a meltdown over this …before dinner?" Charmaine rose and started to lean across the table, staring down Alexi " Can't you see how unfair this is to her? Do you even actually love her? A real man would give her the world she deserves!!" Charmaine cried I could practically see the flames shooting out of my man's eyes.

"On epäreilua meille molemmille (It is unfair to both of us)!!!" Alexi gritted through his teeth angrily

I tried to cool things off, "Let's drop it for now."

The doorbell rang. Alexi and I both rose to get it. He let me get it glaring at our friends. Jussi guided his wife away from the table and Alexi.

It was Jaska. "I got the papers you needed.", he said thinking Alexi was standing before him. He looked totally helpless and confused

"Papers? Come on in…" I said confused as to what was going on

"Jätkä Olen niin iloinen nähdessäni teidät", Alexi sighed, "Täydellinen ajoitus ." (Dude I'm so glad to see you. Perfect timing) Jaska handed him an envelope. Gaining a high -five from my guy? Immediately, Alexi opened the envelope and perused the papers within.

"Mitä tapahtuu?" (What's going on?), I asked Alexi's oldest friend. 

"Minä en tiedä. Alexi pyysi minua saada kirjekuori hänelle. " (I don't know. Alexi asked me to get the envelope for him….") Jaska shrugged, "Teinkö vaeltaa huonoon aikaan? (Did I walk in at a bad time??") he asked in a more hushed tone

Alexi was still reading whatever was in that envelope. A calmed down, Char came up to Jaska and I, "Mellu, what's going on?"

Before I could answer -

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOW!!", Alexi exclaimed scaring the shit out of the four of us, "Finally!!" He picked me up and swung me around

"Are you high?", laughed Jaska

Still spinning me right round and laughing, "No.. really …really stoked though!!

"What? Babe you're going to have to put me down or else I'm going to be sick.", I said Alexi put me down. Feeling dizzy I leaned against the dining table. Breathless I asked, "What is going on?" 

"You pretty lady…are looking at a finally free…divorced man!!", Alexi said holding his arms out from his sides

I could only gasp before I jumped into his arms again. I think Jaska was on the verge of tears. He got us in a bear hug. Then I felt Charmaine and Jussi hugging us too. Eventually the others backed away leaving Alexi and I in our little world

I wrapped my legs around Alexi's slim waist and kissed him as if my life depended on it. 

"I love you baby." said Alexi, "So much" All I could do for a brief moment was to look into the face of the man I loved more than life itself

"I love you more" I replied

"I'm going to start helping you clean up." Charmaine said breaking me out of my blissful haze. 

"Oh..sorry", I replied giggling as my boyfriend set me back on my feet again

"Babe why don't you take it easy tonight. I'll help Charmaine clean up.", Alexi offered

I hesitated given what had happened during dinner between Alexi and Char. Biting my lip. 

"It'll be fine. I'll be on my best behavior. I promise.", said Alexi

"Okay." I responded. 

Alexi kissed my temple and went to the kitchen. I went to back to the living room where Jussi and Jaska were talking about drum tech stuff.

 

"Hey Charmaine, can I help? Alexi carefully approached Melissa's friend

"Sure." smiled Charmaine "I'll wash, you dry." Alexi nodded

While at the task at hand, Charmaine offered an apology to Alexi, "I'm so sorry for yelling at you like I did. But, it's been really hard for me to see my friend in pain. I had no idea that you had made that move (to get divorced). I hope you can forgive me. I'm really happy for you two. For her and for you. I hope you can forgive me." 

Charmaine passed a couple plates to Alexi to dry.

"Kiitos for your apology. I'm sorry I got mad at you too. This whole thing got to me. I was an idiot for not telling her or anyone I was finalizing that shit. I would feel the same way if you hurt Jussi like I hurt Missa. I love her so much.", Alexi sighed. Then biting his lip.

Alexi looked over at Charmaine with tears in his eyes. Shocking Charmaine 

"Oh my …Alexi." Charmaine said, "I had no idea…"

"That my feelings were this strong? Yeah I know. Do you think she can make an honest man out of me? Or that I can make an honest woman out of her one of these days?", whispered Alexi, wiping his face on his shirt sleeve.

"Definitely." with that Charmaine clapped her hands. Then yelled so everyone heard, "I think this calls for a celebration!" 

Charmaine walked out of the kitchen, "Honey could you get that bottle of wine from the car?" Breaking Jussi out of his conversation with Jaska.

"Which one?", said Jussi

'Which one? , Char and I said at the same time. Then laughed

"Yeah the red or the white?, he shrugged

"Hell bring them both in!! ", exclaimed Alexi loudly. Turning to Jaska, "Dude you in?"

"Yeah of course.", Jaska said moving from the living room to the dining room

Alexi smiled and embraced me from behind. I turned my head and kissed his slightly hairy cheek.

here was another surprise knock at the door. Jussi opened the door to reveal Mel D and Linde. "Just in time…" exclaimed Char. 

"What's going on? We just dropped by so Mikko could bring over some guitar stuff for Alexi." said Mel D a bit shocked at the little party that had formed

"No talking business Jussi!", Charmaine chastised her husband because she knew he was about to ask his new manager, Melissa, how things were at the Riff. Mel D seeing this gave Jussi a subtle thumbs up. To which he nodded.

"We were having a little gathering with the newlyweds and then this guy showed up", I smiled at and patted Jaska's arm. He covered my hand with his and smiled

"Is there something else going on?", Linde asked puzzled

"Y'know how divorces go man…", Alexi smiled 

Mel D gasped "Just got the papers tonight." said Alexi grinning ear to ear

Mel D crossed the room to hug me. As did Linde. 

Linde then shook Alexi's hand, "Congratulations." 

"Joten, kun te kaksi naimisiin?" (So, when are you two getting married?), Jaska grinned

"Not fucking soon enough", replied Alexi While I replied the same thing at the same time. But, in Finnish, "Ei vitun pian riita." We all laughed What a smack my head moment. We walked towards each other snapping our fingers and pointing at each other. Laughing as we held each other.

"I love you Melissa.", Alexi whispered into my ear while I continued to hug him trying not to cry That didn't last long.  "What's with the tears? Aren't you happy? You're stuck with me now." He rubbed my back while rocking us side to side and I clung to his neck.

"Baby...of course I'm happy. You're finally all mine.", I laughed " I love you Alexi." We pulled apart enough to look into each others eyes  I wiped the tears from my and his eyes.

"I think we all better leave these two alone", said Linde in a loud whisper And with that our friends quietly exited our home.

With most of the clean up done. We had little to do before turning in for the night. I know some of you reading this maybe be expecting another lusty romp here. But, that didn't happen. I was perfectly content just to lay his arms that night and every night we were together for the rest of our lives.

END OF FUCKIN' STORY


End file.
